


Moving Day

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Series: And Until the End [12]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane goes in search of Fai on the day they move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelinxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/gifts).



> For zelinxia's birthday! Co-written by me and yaoixalchemist. Set during FtB and is pwp. Possible spoilers for From the Beginning.

His parents knowing about, and well him knowing that they knew, made things easier around the palace. He and Fai didn't have to steal moments here and there or sneak into the other's room at night. He still didn't want people seeing them being intimate in any capacity, at least more than what they already saw.

Like now, he had finished taking a bath after a training session with his father and a few of the soldiers and was on his way to his room were Fai was probably packing things away. It seemed his mother felt that after months of being in a relationship it wouldn't do for them to have separate rooms, despite them living just across the hall way from each other and had insisted on them sharing a room in another part of the house.

He had known some of the servants had begun moving their personal possessions, but no idea if they had finished or not.

Fai was standing in his new room that he shared with Kurogane and was folding clothes neatly into the drawers. He was honored that Kurogane's mother had allowed him a room with Kurogane. The young priest smiled as Kurogane opened the door. "Hello Kuro-rin."

"I figured you'd be here since both our rooms were already empty." Sliding the door closed behind him, Kurogane looked around. There was a large bed against the far wall, one that didn't need folding in the mornings, along with the trunks and few pieces of furniture they wanted moved. "Have you been busy?"

"A bit, did an exorcism this morning that took awhile, the demon was stubborn. Then relaxed for a bit and then started to fold the clothes." Fai closed the drawer, having finished putting clothes away.

"It's different." Kurogane said as he walked across the room to sit at the foot of the new bed. The very thought that it was /their/ bed made him flush a little in embarrassment as he tried not to think of what everyone must have thought while moving his things.

"Oh? What is?" Fai teased as he sat on the bed next to Kurogane.

"New bedroom...for us and all." Kurogane said, never great with these types of things. Not that he had a lot of experience with relationships to begin with.

"You think it's weird to share a room with your lover?" Fai had had a few one night stands before Kurogane but Kurogane was his first serious relationship.

"I didn't say that." He liked sharing a bed with Fai, but it was different now. It felt more official, which wasn't a bad thing, but it was still odd. Kurogane tried not to let his embarrassment show.

"What were you saying then?" Fai crawled over to Kurogane and tapped a long pale finger on Kurogane's cheek.

Frowning he swatted at the offending digit. "It's nothing!"

The priest ignored the other trying to get rid of him and placed his lips on Kurogane's. Kissing back in return, Kurogane though this was far better than having Fai continue with his teasing and at least now people would know to give them a few extra seconds before opening the door.

Fai ran his hand over Kurogane's face as he kissed him.

Wrapping an arm around his lover, Kurogane pulled him closer. He loved the feel of Fai and just how knew all of this still felt to him after months. Fai turned his head to get a better angle for kissing Kurogane. He enjoyed knowing they could be like this without too much risk of getting caught.

Eventually Kurogane had to pull away for air. Panting softly he stared at Fai, thinking of just how much more the blonde was experienced in this type of thing. He supposed though that being in a long term relationship was something they were both new at. The blonde was panting too. No matter how experienced he was, he still got out of breath.

Leaning over Kurogane kissed him chastely, still a little awkward when it came to doing anything with Fai. Fai reached inside of his yukata and pulled out a few sutras. He closed his eyes for a brief second, and chanted incoherent words. After a few seconds he threw them so they covered all four walls of the room. "There...silence charm is in place, the outside can't hear us, but we can hear them."

Kurogane knew what those meant as he watched them glow once as they struck the walls. "...You want to...?" He left his question in the air as he forced down his blush.

"Of course, it's been so long, I may be a priest but I swore myself to you, I'm allowed to be as intimate as I want with you." It hadn't been that long, maybe a week or two he thought. However seeing Fai's smiling at him like that always did something to him. Smirking, Kurogane pushed Fai down onto his back before clambering on top of him. "Lock the door too."

"Always lazy Kuro-sama." Pulling one more sutra from his yukata and chanting a somewhat different incantation Fai threw it at the door. "There. I sealed it so only we can open it."

"Good." Kurogane leaned down then and kissed the blonde soundly on the lips before his hands began undoing the obi around the others slender waist.

Fai lifted his hips up to let Kurogane remove the obi from his waist.

He's always liked the way Fai looked in a yukata or kimono instead of the usual jinbei he's prone to wearing. Kurogane likes them even more for different reasons now as milky pale skin is revealed to him within seconds.

Fai wasn't nearly as embarrassed as Kurogane was. He reached up and started to undo Kurogane's obi as well. Kurogane sat up for a moment to help Fai disrobe him. He was still new to this, but he was more than willing to learn.

He placed his hands on Kurogane's chest then. "You've gotten a lot more confident."

"We've been having regular sex." He countered, though it was most likely due to him wanting to be with the blonde whenever possible

"That we have." Fai grinned back as he sat up and kissed Kurogane's neck.

Without waiting, Kurogane smoothed his hand down Fai's bare stomach, feeling the heat there before he rub a boney hip and then downward still to a pale thigh. He was already getting excited and they had barely just begun. Fai shuddered at Kurogane's touch."You're getting good at this."

Kurogane licked his palm before he continued to go further and take Fai's member into his hand. "Your fault."

Fai bucked his hips into Kurogane's hand. "...You think...so...eh?"

"Everything's your fault." He smirked, getting into the light bantering that had started. Kurogane continued to stroke Fai's cock, feeling the blonde grow hard in his hand after a short time.

"...Ah...is...not..." Fai bit his lip.

Knowing it was a stupid question, he asked anyways. "Did you...bring the oil with everything else?" He knew Fai would have, had probably been the first thing he brought over. Dipping down, he pressed a kiss to Fai's throat.

Shivering from pleasure it took awhile before Fai could speak. "Of course I did."

All too suddenly Kurogane pulled away to move to the small drawers beside their bed. On his way he disrobed, setting his yukata down near a low table. Grabbing the small bottle inside, he set it beside him as he moved to the center of the bed.

Fai hissed at the loss of contact, but his blue eyes widened when he saw what Kurogane had got up to get. "...So soon?"

"N-no. Just making sure." Kurogane bristled in embarrassment. "Are you just going to sit there or what?"

Fai crawled up to Kurogane. "Of course not." Fai licked his palm before grabbing Kurogane's cock and stroking it.

The young lord tried not to blush as a low growl left his throat. Pulling Fai closer, Kurogane kissed the blonde as he gripped narrow shoulders. He kissed Kurogane back as he felt the other's cock grow hard in his hand.

It didn't take long at all for him as Fai's touches seemed to spark a flame within him that wanted more and more from the priest. To think months before they had been nothing more than friends and he had actually been looking for someone else.

Fai pulled away panting for air. "You got hard fast."

"Shut up." Grumbled Kurogane before he pushed Fai onto his back and moved over him. "Do you want to top or not?" He asked, not really caring as long as he got to touch Fai.

"You can."

Kurogane trailed his lips downwards, nipping along Fai's jaw line and down towards his shoulder. One hand moved as well, sliding up one of the other's long legs and rubbing circles into his skin.

Fai moaned softly as Kurogane's hand rubbed his skin. He wanted to fuck the blonde as he panted against pale skin. "Don't just lay there."

"Aw what's the matter Kuro-manly? Need my help?" Fai loved to tease, especially during sex.

"Stop that!" He glared before biting the blonde hard enough to leave faint red marks in his wake. Kurogane flushed wondering why Fai always had to be a tease.

Fai winced when Kurogane bit him. "Fine I'll help, but don't you think I already did enough when I sealed and sound proofed the room?"

"That was just being lazy with the door. It has a latch." He argued, thinking Fai was being pointless again.

"And the sound proofing?" Fai countered back as he reached for the bottle of oil they used as lubricant.

"You always do that." He grumbled as he took Fai's cock in his hand again, wanting Fai to do something other than talk.

While having sex was still a fresh idea to him it didn't mean Kurogane didn't know what he wanted, he was just a bit hesitant in doing so, at least until Fai goaded him.

"..Kuro-rin...if you keep this...up...I..." Fai felt strangely sensitive today.

Not wanting Fai to come just yet, Kurogane decided to move his hand despite the protest it earned him. Sitting up, he grabbed the bottle beside them and poured some of the lightly scented oil onto his fingers. "And you say I'm easily excitable."

"Well...you...are..." Fai shuddered with anticipation of what was to come.

Kurogane didn't waste any time in pressing a finger against the other's entrance, massaging the muscle there for a moment until pressing inside. No matter how many times they did this, this part still caused a slight pain to Fai. After a few moments his body relaxed and he slowly rocked his hips into Kurogane's finger.

Kurogane went through the motions, loosening the blonde enough for him to add and second and then a third finger. He watched as Fai's body became flushed and his body rocked harder against his hand. The sight alone could make him come undone, but he wanted the blonde, wanted to be inside him fully.

"Uwah...Kuro-sama...hurry...I can't take much more of this." Maybe Fai felt like this because it had been awhile since Kurogane had topped, well awhile to Fai anyways.

After a few more seconds of stretching Fai open Kurogane removed his fingers from the others body and coated his cock with oil as quickly as he could. Repositioning himself, he watched Fai's face for any hint of pain as he pressed into him. He couldn't help however moaning. The blonde was always perfect, his body warm and tight around his erection. When he was half way inside Fai he paused, letting the other adjust before moving onward.

Fai gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white when he was penetrated by Kurogane's hard member. He closed his eyes and tried to let his body adjust.

Kurogane rubbed soothing circles into his hips and eventually trailed one hand up to toy with Fai's nipples. He pressed further when Fai relaxed even a little until he was completely buried inside the blonde. It seemed hotter in the room as they were both flushed and sweating now.

Finally after several moments, Fai's body adjusted to the sensation. "Nngh ,Kuro-rin...move."

Kurogane braced himself over Fai, watching with narrowed eyes as he slowly began to move. His cock slid easily in and out of the other's body and he moaned at every push inside.

It was a good thing Fai had sound proofed their room; he tended to get loud during sex. "Ah..ah..ah..Kuro-rin..." With every thrust Kurogane made into his body, Fai's moans of pleasure became louder and louder. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, simultaneously thrusting his hips down to meet Kurogane's movements.

Closing his eyes in concentration, Kurogane pounded into the blonde with abandon, he wanted Fai and every cry and word the blonde uttered added fuel to the fire.

It seemed every time Kurogane pushed inside of him, he buried his cock in deeper. So deep it brushed the magic spot within Fai. The result was the young priest's eyes shooting open. "Nngh…Kuro-sama...hit there...again..." The sentence came out in a loud, desperate sounding and stuttered moan.

Looking down at Fai's face he nodded once before holding the priest in place. They were both already close, and really they probably shouldn't have had sex with his parents waiting for them, but he can't seem to care as he fucks the blonde as roughly as he can.

That was it for Fai. He tightened around Kurogane's cock as he came, moaning at the same time. Despite having got off he kept moving, riding out his orgasm and trying to get his lover off at the same time.

It didn't take much to do as Kurogane was far too gone to last any longer. Coming inside the blonde, he thrust blindly into his lover a few more times before coming to a stop. He pulled out soon after as he tried to breathe. Fai was gasping for air too, his chest heaving to try to get hair to his lungs. His blonde hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. When he calmed his breath he spoke. "Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane managed to respond with a guttural noise. Too tired and spent to do much else other than lying in bed. Fai laughed softly before kissing Kurogane's cheek. Clearing topping was too much for the young future lord. "Next time, I'll top."

"Fine." They would have to use the small water basin in the room to at least try and look presentable to his parents later.


End file.
